Stand By I
by Izout
Summary: What if there was a GIRL in the gang? How would the story turn out? Pretty much just like all the others.
1. Chapter 1

Stand By I

Summary: What if there was a GIRL in the gang? How would the story turn out? Pretty much just like all the others.

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

A/N: Inspired by The Chronicles of Marysue by fairy-wannabe. And we need more OC parodies.

It was the summer of 1959. And I was with the boys before we were drop the biggest news that would change our lives. We were in the tree house and when Vern showed up and…

Actually, let me introduce myself and the gang. I'm Diane Lucero, and I moved to Castle Rock when I was four because my dad was abusive alcoholic misogynistic who would beat, rape, and force my mother to dance around in a furry costume at his Poker games with his friends. And he would molest me and make carry a cherry up my ass across the room and drop it until a glass of wine. My mother took me and we moved to my grandma's house, but then she suddenly died, so we got a place in Castle Rock. I'm not like other girls as I am a tomboy, I wear boy clothes so I look more edgy and badass considering the time period, and I have a really fiery personality.

Gordie Lachance was the first friend I made when I moved to Castle Rock. He looks really sweet and innocent with big brown Doe eyes, but don't get me wrong, he can be really sarcastic when he wants too. He also has a very sad home life as back in April his older brother Denny died in a jeep accident and since then, his parents had been emotionally distant from him.

Chris Chambers was another of my friends and Oh My God, I can't keep in, I am in LOVE with him. I've been in love with him ever since that day where he told me I had some jelly on my shirt and it was love at first sight. He has these crystal oceanic blue eyes that are… I can't make up my mind if they are Pacific, Atlantic, Indian, Southern, or Arctic, that SPARKLE! He also has dirty blond hair and he's looks like a tough guy, but deep down he's a real softy. He also has a really sad home life as his father is an alcoholic who beats him and his brother, and his brother is a delinquent in a gang called the Cobras that pick on us, and the whole town treats him like a lowlife because his last name is Chambers.

Teddy Duchamp is my other friend and he is crazy! He always laughing and cracking jokes and has this really weird laugh that something like "Eee-eee-eee!" or something. He has sandy brown hair and wears these thick cut glasses. He also has a sad home life as his dad took his ear to a stove and nearly burnt it off and was taken to a mental institution.

And Vern Tessio was my last friend. He's a really chubby timid kid who has a habit of being a motormouth, but he's really sweet. Poor Vern tends to be the butt of a lot of the guys' jokes (usually Teddy's), but it's okay since he grows up to be the sexy Jerry O'Connell.

Anyway, we were sitting there when Vern showed up to explain to us something

"Guys! Guys! You won't believe this. It's really boss, sincerely! Let me catch breathe!" But as Vern said that, Gordie, Chris, and Teddy started singing this song that annoyed Vern. I felt bad for him so I step my foot in.

"Hey guys, come on, let him finish." I told them. Then suddenly, they stop singing and just stared at me.

"Who are you?" Teddy was the first one to ask. Typical Teddy.

"Wow, good one Teddy, it's me Diane. You know me guys." I told them. They just stared at me for a while before huddling up.

"We'll be with you in a minute." Gordie told me as pop his head out from above the huddle.

"Okay, does anyone know this girl is?" Teddy asked the guys.

"Well, she said she knows us, so I know she's not one of those 'New Girl' types, sincerely." Vern gave his two cents.

"Maybe she's supposed to be one of our cousins visiting for the summer." Chris threw out.

"Nah…," Gordie replied as he got out his planner, "We don't have a Cousin fic schedule until next week. I think she's one of those 'Girl the author adds to our gang' ones."

"Oh," was what Chris said. Then he asked something else with a bored tone. "And who is she in love with this time?"

"According to her rundown of us, you." Gordie told him.

"Fuck." Chris whispered. "Let's get this over with." After that was done, all the boys got back to their regular positions. "Okay Vern, what is it?"

"You guys want to see a dead body?" Vern asked us. We all just stared at him. Vern then explained to us how he got this news. Last summer Vern had buried a jar of pennies under his house and even made a treasure map. But one day, while cleaning his room, his mom threw out his treasure map and he has spent the last nine weeks digging for them. For nine months, you didn't know where the laugh or cry. While digging, he heard his older brother Billy and his friend Charlie Hogan started about Ray Brower. We had all been following the Ray Brower story since he was a kid our age.

Ray went to go pick blueberries and never return. According to Vern, Billy and Charlie had found Ray Brower's body when they were at the Back Harlow road.

"Hey, if we find Ray Brower, we could get our names in the newspaper." Teddy announced.

"Yeah." Chris shouted.

"We could be heroes!" Teddy also announced.

"Yeah!" Chris shouted agreeing with him. So, it was agreed, well it took Vern a while to convince him, but he came around. After that, we all went our separate ways to get our thing. I tried to ask Chris if he would walk me home but before I could, he was already out of the tree house and was half walking, half running. Weird. Anyway, I got packed and went to the train tracks to meet up with the boys when I saw Chris and Gordie walk into an alley. When I got there, Gordie was holding a gun.

"Is it loaded?" Gordie asked Chris.

"Hell no. Who do you think I am?" But as Chris said that, Gordie accidently shot a garage can as I walked over to them.

"Jesus!" All three of us shouted as we ran out the alleyway.

"Gordie did it!" Chris shouted laughing as he bumped into a trashcan. We heard a woman running outside to see what happen. "Gordie Lachance is shooting up Castle Rock!"

After we got to safe distance, I really let Chris have it.

"Chris, what the hell was that?!" I demanded an explanation from him angrily.

"That was a mean trick." Gordie also weighed in.

"Hey hey listen," Chris explained to us "I didn't know the gun was loaded."

"You swear?" Gordie asked him.

"Yeah, I swear." Chris promised.

"On your mother's name?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Chris sighed.

"Even if she goes to hell 'cause you lied?" Gordie and I asked him in unison; I could've sworn I saw Gordie glare at me at little.

Chris was starting to get extremely annoyed. "Don't get so heavy on me, I swear."

"Pinkie swear?" I stepped in from of him, holding up my pinkie.

"Yeah, I pinkie swear." After that was settled, we were on our way, but I could have sworn I heard Chris whispered to Gordie, "I really think you should've just shot her." I ignored it.

**TBA**


	2. Chapter 2

As we were walking by Irby's Billiards, we heard a voice that sent shivers down our spines.

"Hey ladies, where you going?" The voice belong to Eyeball Chambers, Chris' older brother, who was walking by with his friend, Ace Merrill. Ace Merrill was the leader of the town's local gang, the Cobras. He had bleach blond, some facial hair, and he was hot. Like, really hot. Eyeball was Ace's right hand man, his best friend, curly brown hair, and he was hot too. Like really hot. I would probably have crushes on one or both of them, but this is a "Girl added to the boy's gang" fic and not a "Girl added to the Cobras" fic _this time_.

"Hey man, my brother gave me that!" Gordie shouted as Ace had taken his cap which belong to his brother Denny. "Give it back, c'mon!" to me." Gordie told him as he pathetically tried to get the cap back from Ace.

"And now you're giving it to me." Ace sneered as he played keep away.

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" Chris told him. Ace stopped what he was doing and just stared at Chris, stalking over him.

"Ooh. Your brother's not very polite, Eyeball," he said calmly, flicking away his cigarette. Chris stood his ground but seemed to shrink slightly.

"Now Christopher," Eyeball asked in a mock baby voice, "I know you didn't to insult my friend."

"I know he didn't mean to insult me. That's why I'm going to give him the opportunity to take it back," said Ace advancing on Chris. I couldn't take it any longer and had to step in.

"No, don't hurt him! You have to go through me first!" I shouted as I got between them, my arms barred out as a shield. Ace and Eyeball just stared at me with a look of confusion on their faces.

"Who the hell are you?" Ace asked me. I roll my eyes; not this again.

"Ace, you know me, remember when back in sixth grade when you took my cookies?" I told annoyed. They both look at me like they had no idea what I was talking about until Gordie came over and whispered something into their ears.

"Huh?" Ace grunted as Gordie whispered. A few more seconds, Ace muttered, "Really? I thought we didn't… oh!" After that, Gordie went back to his spot. "Well, see ya girls." Ace told us as he walked away. I could've sworn I heard Ace say to Eyeball, "Come on, let's get out of here."

We all just stood there. Then we walked away.

* * *

We were on our way to find the body. Chris had brought the gun for protection and Vern brought a comb so we would look good. We sang the theme song to Have Gun – Will Travel for a while until Vern brought up if anybody had any food. That's when we all stop when we realize we didn't bring any food with us. So, we got together to see how much money we had. As we finish counting, Chris told us a train was coming so we got off.

"Geronimo!" Vern shouted. But then we notice we were missing someone: Teddy.

"Come on Teddy." Chris called out to him.

"No," Teddy answered him, "I'm going to dodge it." We all look as the train started getting nearer.

"Come on Teddy man, get off the tracks, you're crazy." Chris told him, but Teddy wouldn't budge. "Get the hell off the tracks! You do want to get yourself killed?!" Chris shouted at him

"Just like—wait you know what? No. No, I'm not doing this." Teddy suddenly announced as she got off the tracks.

"What? Teddy, what are you doing?" Gordie asked him as the guys got closer to him.

"No, I'm not doing this. I'm not repeating the movie again." Teddy told the guys as he crossed his arms.

"But Teddy, we have to do this." Vern tried to reason with him. "We have to follow the movie."

"Why?" Teddy asked bellowed. "Why? Most of the people reading this fic probably already seen the movie, so copying chunks of it seems pointless!"

"Look man, I know, but since the author wants to redo the movie with a girl, we have to relive the whole experience again." Chris told him while putting a hand Teddy's shoulder. "Look, the sooner we do this, the sooner we'll be done with this." Teddy just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright," Teddy signed defeated as he got back on the train tracks. "Just like the beach at Normandy. Eh-eh-eh-eh!" Teddy said unenthusiastically as he made shooting sounds. Chris, having enough, went to the tracks and forcefully pulled Teddy off. "No… I'll kill you you son of a bitch." Teddy shouted in a bored tone as he and Chris fought while Gordie, Vern, and I restrained them.

"What was my line again?" Chris asked no one in particular. "Oh yeah! I'm just trying to save your life man! You wanna kill yourself? Is that what you want goddamnit! You tried to kill yourself."

"Idon'tneednobabysitter." Teddy muttered.

"Youdotoo." Chris also muttered. Chris tried to make peace between them by "skinning it". It took Teddy a while, but the two made up.

* * *

We reach the junkyard owned by Milo Pressmen which was strictly off-limits to anyone. Milo Pressmen also had a dog named Chopper, which was the meanest and least seen dog in Castle Rock. Legend had it that Milo had train Chopper to sic specific parts of the human anatomy. So one can hear the dreaded call, "Chopper, sic balls!" Fortunately for me I didn't have balls, so I was okay.

"Teddy and Vern were the first ones up over the fence. Then Gordie, Chris, and I. I didn't mind since that gave me a chance to really appreciate Chris' butt. The way his muscular legs snugged against his tight pants. The way butt his butt would sway back and forth with each step his feet would take as they enter each chain link. For someone who has a poor homelife, Chris really—"

"Hey Diane? Diane!" Teddy called out to me. "We can hear you." He snickered at me. Oh crap, was I narrating my thoughts out loud again? "'Oooh, look at that butt jiggle' Eee-eee-eee!" I heard Teddy giggled and had I look at, I probably would have seen Chris shuddered.

* * *

A/N: You know, speaking as a straight guy, while I know attraction is a fickle thing, I never thought Eyeball was ever good looking. Now Billy, he was a real cutie.


End file.
